Something just a little different
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Sideways decides he wants to give Peaches an experience she did not get to have as a human. Non-graphic but still rated M due to subject matter. Sideways X OC.


Something just a little different

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just Peaches, Abby, Crystal, Aaron, and Tyler. This is an experimental story.

Peaches was smiling to herself; the kids had gone to bed, it was not too cold despite it being a fall night, Snowball was lying asleep in the kitchen, her favorite sleeping spot, and the Pretender herself and Sideways were cuddling each other while watching a movie in the living room.

Sideways had allowed his sparkmate to lay her helm on his chest and he found himself absentmindedly tracing circles on her cheek with one of his fingers. He soon turned off the TV using the remote with his other hand, then put it down, seemingly forgetting about it. "Peaches, I wanted to ask you something."

Peaches looked up at him and said "What is it my turncoat mech?" in what the ex-Decepticon thought was the sweetest tone of voice.

Said ex-Decepticon then sighed and asked the question. "I've always wondered what would it be like for us to try to make love the human way, you know you in your human form and me using my holoform?"

The Pretender though about this; she would be lying if she said no, she wasn't willing to try this as Sideways was for all intents and purposes, her husband and she knew he would never do something like that with anyone else. On the other hand, she had never done this even before finding out she wasn't human after all. She had only done the research once for a project in health class in high school. Peaches said "I do want to try it but I don't know if either of us will like it and-well, you know what happened before when I first came to NEST base."

"I would never hurt you on purpose." He reassured her, stroking her other cheek with one of his hands. "The point is, you've experienced other things when being raised as a human; I personally want to see to it that we both get to experience their version of lovemaking at least once."

"I know my turncoat mech; still, this is only the 3rd time we've done any kind of lovemaking in general." Peaches sighed. "It's going to be a lot different than what I've experienced before."

"Actually, not that much different." Sideways pointed out. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss. That was enough to convince the Pretender to give the more human way of interfacing a try. She knew that the ex-Decepticon would have to be taught a few things about it but she was willing to teach him and what better way than a "hands-on" experience so to speak?

Peaches went into their quarters, with her sparkmate not far behind, and made a makeshift bed on the floor made from a quilt, a blanket, and 2 pillows for herself and her sparkmate's holoform to lie down on as well as a sheet to put over the 2 of them. She then transformed into her human alternate mode; ordinarily she was considerably more comfortable as a human but that was when she was doing other things that she had to be that size to do and not so anxious and a bit fearful as she was now.

Sideways had seen this many times; Peaches' metal armor seemingly disappeared and she shrunk, putting the extra mass into subspace and what was left turned to "hair", "skin" and everything else that would make up a human's physical form including her orange t-shirt, red shorts, and her white socks as well as red and white striped sneakers. Sure, she looked average according to human standards but her look was what Cybertronian mechs would look for in a femme when it came to physical form. The ex-Decepticon of course had not fallen for her solely because of this; she had been understanding of him when first meeting him and had spared him although she very well could have tried to kill him or at least beat him up as it had only been shortly after her human parents' deaths that their first meeting had happened. She had also apologized at that point for yelling at him when he had told her how much he had missed Demolisher.

"How do I look?" the Pretender asked, getting him to think about the present.

"Absolutely 100% beautiful and sexy" Sideways had replied before sitting his robot mode against a wall and turning on his human holoform, which was that of an Italian man like what one would see on the cover of a Harlequin romance novel. Except that he was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and no shoes at all.

Peaches drooled as she watched the human holoform walk over to her. She then proceeded to take her own shoes and socks off and sat down; she had been worn out after chasing Tyler, Aaron, Abby and Crystal when the 4 of them had wanted to play tag and had been doing chores most of the day hence her feet being sore from all the walking around.

When he walked over to her Sideways proceeded to give his sparkmate a foot massage.

"Oh, thank you." The Pretender smiled, just a little surprised at this. "Just don't go too fast with anything please!"

"Shush." The ex-Decepticon said, putting one of the holoform's fingers on the right hand onto her mouth. "I'll go slow and steady but not too slow."

Peaches smiled, no longer filled with fear and anxiety and much more relaxed. She proceeded to untie her ponytail in her hair, knowing that Sideways would want her to. Hey, we are bonded, she thought, there's no way I'm not going to know what he wants.

The ex-Decepticon let a mischievous smirk appear on the holoform's face and soon finished massaging his femme's feet. He then asked "what am I supposed to do next-"

Sideways was cut off by Peaches embracing him and saying "I'll show you." She then proceeded to kiss him passionately on the lips and seemed desperate not to let go. He then let his fingers run through her hair; by Primus, it had to be one of the softest things he had ever felt. ..

"Mommy!" a voice called out. It was Abby who had found her way to the outside of the room.

"I'll take care of it." Peaches got up and went to see what the 3nd oldest of the younglings she took care of wanted.

This gave Sideways a good opportunity to search the Internet regarding human sexual behavior; sure, it was hard to find a website that described it in a mature and professional way but he did find a few of them. Still, it would be hard to pick things that he knew Peaches would like him to do; licking any part of her was a no-no as was nibbling her. Still, a few of the things humans engaged in weren't too different from what the 2 sparkmates had done on the night they spark bonded. He smiled as he waited for her to return; by gosh, he was going to make this pleasing even if it was different since different did not have to be a bad thing.

Peaches soon returned and the door to their quarters automatically shut and locked behind her. Sideways turned his holoform toward her and finally noticed that she was trying to walk in a way that would cause him to be aroused. Damn, I can't believe this is how human mechs get revved up, the ex-Decepticon thought.

The Pretender finished walking over to him. "Abby's asleep again; hopefully there will be no more interruptions." She said almost seductively. ((I fail at being like that don't I?)) She asked her sparkmate over their bond.

((Actually you were very successful)) was the reassurance Sideways gave her as she came over to him. He then immediately wrapped the holoform's hands around her waist and pulled her close to him, not saying anything out loud in reply. Peaches began rubbing his shoulders, something he always liked and she heard a moan of pleasure escape from the holoform's lips.

"Peaches, seriously you can still say no and back out now." Sideways said, trying not to give in first.

"You really think I'm going to say no to you?" she asked, getting slightly offended.

Sideways smirked; of course, the Pretender was very well able to handle him. ((No, I'm just saying that to get you riled up)) He explained.

((Well, it's not going to work for long)) Peaches removed the shirt on Sideways' holoform which then disappeared as it was not actually really there. ((At least that's a lot less clothes for me to wash later))

The ex-Decepticon removed Peaches' very real shirt, tossing it to the side and forgetting about it. Peaches shoved him off a little bit and proceeded to remove every other piece of his clothing and Sideways did the same to her.

"Don't be embarrassed; you look beautiful." Sideways reassured his sparkmate, whispering in her ear as he said this to her when he noticed her trying to cover the average sized breasts that Peaches had in the form she was in now.

"Thanks." She replied, glad that he was being honest and not just saying that to make her feel better.

They soon went all out so to speak, no longer thinking about anything except for each other as they continued with their ahem "activities". They could have argued that it seemed like time did not pass at all as they did all of this but both the Pretender and the ex 'Con knew that they had been at this for a few hours once they both finished and then finally fell into recharge. Still, it had been a very interesting experience for Peaches, who rested knowing that at least for right now, everything in her life seemed perfect or at least close to it…

The next morning, Peaches awoke then went to put her dirty clothes in the washing machine, remembering to put on a bathrobe just in case Aaron and Tyler were awake already, even though she knew they usually didn't get up before 8 on a day when they didn't have school. When she got to the laundry room and put her clothes with some others into the washer, Crystal came in and asked "Mommy, what you doing?"

"I've got to wash my clothes, take a shower and get some clean clothes on sweetie." the Pretender replied but not explaining why she needed to do so.

The sparkling seemed satisfied with that answer and Peaches went back to her own quarters and pulled a clean outfit out of the dresser, then found her shoes. Sideways' holoform had automatically turned off about 2 hours ago and he was still leaning against the wall in a deep recharge cycle. The femme sighed with relief as she walked to the bathroom, wanting to get cleaned and dressed before getting energon or food for anyone.

When she had finished her shower, Peaches turned off the water, stepped out and dried off. She then put on the clean outfit and walked out of the bathroom then transformed into her robot mode, ready to start another day. Sideways asked why she wasn't allowing him to see her as she had been when she had first woken up after their alone time last night when she walked into the kitchen and her answer was "You've seen enough of that for a while thank you very much" and a bit of laughter soon followed.

"I never get tired of seeing you." The ex-Decepticon retorted, also laughing.

The 2 then walked towards the kitchen to get the kids breakfast, knowing that they could wait patiently to spend that time together again after all, something good was only good in moderation especially when it came to what any 2 lovers did with no one else around...

Author's note: It took me a very long time to make this as non-graphic as possible and make it a lime fic (you will not see any lemons from me).


End file.
